1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D camera and imaging method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The anticipated uptake of 3D televisions in the home can be expected to create a market in 3D cameras for domestic use (e.g. still and video cameras and camcorders), in much the same way that HD televisions have created a market for HD cameras.
Broadcast and cinema quality 3D camera systems are very expensive, and rely on sophisticated (and heavy) optics to achieve their 3D effects; consequently this technology is not easily scalable down to the domestic camera market.
Therefore it is desirable to develop a 3D camera that provides normal camera functions, such as a zoom function, whilst being economically and practically feasible.
The present invention seeks to address or mitigate the above problem.